Total Drama Greene Island
by MikeHaroldAl
Summary: Total Drama Greene Island is here: returning all former contestants for another chance at the million!
1. Greene is the new Red

Total Drama Green Island


	2. Flight or Fright

Total Drama Greene Island

**Chris:** Welcome to Total Drama Greene Island! I'm Chris McLean! Now, we've gotten a LOT of fan mail asking for all of the original cast members to return for another chance at the million! So we've done just that. Our first batch: you know them, you love them, you hate them: your Total Drama All Stars! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, and Alejandro!

*they step off of the Total Drama Jet, which is behind Chris. Courtney and Gwen are standing next to each other, chatting. Scott walks behind Courtney. Sam is playing two game guys at the same time, while Cameron is trying to sneak away from Sierra. Mike and Zoey are staring into each other's eyes. Heather and Alejandro are both glaring and grinning at each other. Duncan stands to the side, Jo stands way behind the group. Lightning is flexing. Lindsay is on the phone*

**Chris: **Welcome to your new camp, victims... uh, I mean... contestants.

**Duncan: **Great, back on this loser show.

*Chris winks at the camera*

**Chris: **Now, from the rest of the original cast we're bringing back Izzy, Owen, Noah, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Justin, Eva, Beth, Feral-zekiel, Mr. Coconut, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, and Trent.

*they all step off as well, clutching bags or personal items*

**Chris: **Finally, we have Brick, B, Dawn, Anne Maria, Staci, and the Dakotazoid.

*finally, they step off*

**Chris: **Let's see how they fare on a new battlefield on Total Drama Greene Island!

***THEME SONG***

**Chris:** Okay, now to settle the teams. Duncan, Mike, and Alejandro. Stand in those three spots. You are the pre-chosen team captains. Now, choose quickly. You can each pick... oh, three at a time.

**Alejandro: **I am picking these three because they have earned a grand spot and deserve Alejandro. Heather, Sierra, and Cody.

**Cody: **Whyyyy?

**Sierra: **EEEEEEE!

**Mike: **Well, I choose Zoey, Cameron, and.. Brick.

**Duncan: **DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette.

**DJ and Geoff:** Yeah, man!

**Alejandro: **Now to choose three that I can mostly depend upon. Justin, Scott, and Lightning.

**Mike: **I choose D-ow! *gasp* Back in my day, we didn't stub our toes on gravel! There was no gravel! And I *gasp* Ah. I choose Owen, Izzy, and Noah.

**Duncan: **Leshawna, Gwen, and... fine. Harold.

**Harold:** Yes!

**Alejandro: **Tyler. Beth. Lindsay. Come to Alejandro.

**Mike: **Sam, Dakota, and Trent.

**Duncan: **B, Dawn, and... ugh... Mr. Coconut.

**Alejandro: **Anne Maria, Eva, and... Ezekiel.

**Chris: **Mike, you also choose for Duncan's team.

**Mike: **Umm... Courtney, Jo, and Staci...

**Chris: **Sadie, Katie, Blaineley, to Duncan's team. Now, you are the Golden Jaguars!

**Harold: **Sweet!

**Chris: **Mike, you are the Purple Sharks. Alejandro, Silver Monkeys.

**Alejandro: **Ah, Monkeys are not silver-colored. And few sharks could be classified as pur-

**Chris: **Hey, it's my show. Now, which team will prevail? Which team will totally fail? Find out when we return on Total Drama Greene Island!

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Drama Greene Island! Time for the first challenge of the season, which is called "Red Ball." Red Ball is dodgeball, three ways, but when you're hit... the ball explodes with red paint! Haha! Now, let's get to it!

*Chef passes out balls to each team- seven per team. From the Jaguars- Harold, Duncan, B, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, and Bridgette all hold balls. From Monkeys, it's Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Lightning, Scott, Eva, and Tyler. From the Sharks- Mike, Zoey, Owen, Izzy, Dakota, Jo, and Courtney hold balls.*

**Chef: **So, when you get hit, you step off the court. If you catch it, you can bring someone off court back in. If the ball explodes on you when you catch it, you're out as well. If you get hit with paint, you're out until it is off. You got that!?

**All: **Sir yes sir!

*B quickly gets Geoff's, Bridgette's, Harold's, and DJ's balls. He then aims precisely and hits out Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, Sam, and Staci. Leshawna hurls a ball at Heather who deflects it. Alejandro gets Owen out. Courtney hits out Blaineley and Zoey gets Sierra out. Cameron gets hit out but his ball flies out of his hand right before that, at a precise angle that knocks Lindsay out of the match. Justin gets hit at the same time as Beth and Lightning, though Lightning catches the ball and brings Sierra back in. Katie and Sadie are hit out by Jo, who then gets Cody out. Sierra then fires balls at Jo, who deflects two and gets hit by another. Sierra, in a rage, knocks Mike, Zoey, and Courtney out as well before Trent hits her out. Harold, Trent, and Leshawna are hit out by Scott. B gets hit by Alejandro, but Dawn seizes the moment and strikes out Heather and Alejandro. Eva throws out Gwen. Geoff and Eva throw balls at each other and both get hit. Dakota gets hit by Scott and Izzy hits Anne Maria. DJ gets smacked into by Brick. Bridgette is knocked out when Scott hits her. Scott then catches Dawn's ball, but it explodes. Alejandro returns. Alejandro knocks out Brick, and Duncan hits Alejandro, resulting in Jaguar vs. Shark. Izzy then throws a ball at Duncan, who deflects it at her. It explodes on Izzy.*

**Chris: **And the Jaguars win! Their prize: a night in the Reward Tower with unlimited snacks, cable, games, and a hidden Immunity Idol! For coming in second, the Sharks get the Middle Cabin. And in dead last, the Monkeys are in the Boiler Room and WILL send someone home tonight. Meet me at the campfire ceremony!

*later, at the ceremony*

**Chris: **Let's see reasons for elimination. Tyler, you got out first. Ezekiel, near to first as well. Alejandro blew it for you in the end. Scott nearly blew it. So, vote and we'll pass out the all new Immunity symbol!

*shows contestants voting*

**Chris: **Okay then. Now, some safe contestants include... Heather, Cody, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria, and Eva. You all live until tomorrow. Here is your immunity symbol: a hot dog. Chosen by one of our biggest contributors! Now, Lightning, Sierra, and Scott... you're safe too. Now, Alejandro... I'm sorry but... Look out! *throws the hot dog at him* Now, goodbye Feral-zekiel. (*whispers* I've had enough of that guy.)

**Chris: **Now, the stakes were high, as were the hot dogs. Dreams were born and victory mourned. Now, see you next time on Total Drama Greene Island!

*COMMERCIAL FOR NEXT WEEK*  
**Announcer: **Next time on Total Drama Greene Island, the contestants will face a night of pure fear and solitude!

**Chris: **I've hidden a few surprises in the forest.

**Mike, Cameron, and Zoey: **Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Alejandro: **It's high time that we made an alliance.

**Sam: **Ow... ow!

**Announcer: **Total Drama Greene Island, coming soon.


	3. The Lyin King

Total Drama Greene Island

**Chris:** Welcome to Total Drama Greene Island! I'm Chris McLean! Now, we've gotten a LOT of fan mail asking for all of the original cast members to return for another chance at the million! So we've done just that. Our first batch: you know them, you love them, you hate them: your Total Drama All Stars! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, and Alejandro!

*they step off of the Total Drama Jet, which is behind Chris. Courtney and Gwen are standing next to each other, chatting. Scott walks behind Courtney. Sam is playing two game guys at the same time, while Cameron is trying to sneak away from Sierra. Mike and Zoey are staring into each other's eyes. Heather and Alejandro are both glaring and grinning at each other. Duncan stands to the side, Jo stands way behind the group. Lightning is flexing. Lindsay is on the phone*

**Chris: **Welcome to your new camp, victims... uh, I mean... contestants.

**Duncan: **Great, back on this loser show.

*Chris winks at the camera*

**Chris: **Now, from the rest of the original cast we're bringing back Izzy, Owen, Noah, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Justin, Eva, Beth, Feral-zekiel, Mr. Coconut, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, and Trent.

*they all step off as well, clutching bags or personal items*

**Chris: **Finally, we have Brick, B, Dawn, Anne Maria, Staci, and the Dakotazoid.

*finally, they step off*

**Chris: **Let's see how they fare on a new battlefield on Total Drama Greene Island!

***THEME SONG***

**Chris:** Okay, now to settle the teams. Duncan, Mike, and Alejandro. Stand in those three spots. You are the pre-chosen team captains. Now, choose quickly. You can each pick... oh, three at a time.

**Alejandro: **I am picking these three because they have earned a grand spot and deserve Alejandro. Heather, Sierra, and Cody.

**Cody: **Whyyyy?

**Sierra: **EEEEEEE!

**Mike: **Well, I choose Zoey, Cameron, and.. Brick.

**Duncan: **DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette.

**DJ and Geoff:** Yeah, man!

**Alejandro: **Now to choose three that I can mostly depend upon. Justin, Scott, and Lightning.

**Mike: **I choose D-ow! *gasp* Back in my day, we didn't stub our toes on gravel! There was no gravel! And I *gasp* Ah. I choose Owen, Izzy, and Noah.

**Duncan: **Leshawna, Gwen, and... fine. Harold.

**Harold:** Yes!

**Alejandro: **Tyler. Beth. Lindsay. Come to Alejandro.

**Mike: **Sam, Dakota, and Trent.

**Duncan: **B, Dawn, and... ugh... Mr. Coconut.

**Alejandro: **Anne Maria, Eva, and... Ezekiel.

**Chris: **Mike, you also choose for Duncan's team.

**Mike: **Umm... Courtney, Jo, and Staci...

**Chris: **Sadie, Katie, Blaineley, to Duncan's team. Now, you are the Golden Jaguars!

**Harold: **Sweet!

**Chris: **Mike, you are the Purple Sharks. Alejandro, Silver Monkeys.

**Alejandro: **Ah, Monkeys are not silver-colored. And few sharks could be classified as pur-

**Chris: **Hey, it's my show. Now, which team will prevail? Which team will totally fail? Find out when we return on Total Drama Greene Island!

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Drama Greene Island! Time for the first challenge of the season, which is called "Red Ball." Red Ball is dodgeball, three ways, but when you're hit... the ball explodes with red paint! Haha! Now, let's get to it!

*Chef passes out balls to each team- seven per team. From the Jaguars- Harold, Duncan, B, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, and Bridgette all hold balls. From Monkeys, it's Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Lightning, Scott, Eva, and Tyler. From the Sharks- Mike, Zoey, Owen, Izzy, Dakota, Jo, and Courtney hold balls.*

**Chef: **So, when you get hit, you step off the court. If you catch it, you can bring someone off court back in. If the ball explodes on you when you catch it, you're out as well. If you get hit with paint, you're out until it is off. You got that!?

**All: **Sir yes sir!

*B quickly gets Geoff's, Bridgette's, Harold's, and DJ's balls. He then aims precisely and hits out Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, Sam, and Staci. Leshawna hurls a ball at Heather who deflects it. Alejandro gets Owen out. Courtney hits out Blaineley and Zoey gets Sierra out. Cameron gets hit out but his ball flies out of his hand right before that, at a precise angle that knocks Lindsay out of the match. Justin gets hit at the same time as Beth and Lightning, though Lightning catches the ball and brings Sierra back in. Katie and Sadie are hit out by Jo, who then gets Cody out. Sierra then fires balls at Jo, who deflects two and gets hit by another. Sierra, in a rage, knocks Mike, Zoey, and Courtney out as well before Trent hits her out. Harold, Trent, and Leshawna are hit out by Scott. B gets hit by Alejandro, but Dawn seizes the moment and strikes out Heather and Alejandro. Eva throws out Gwen. Geoff and Eva throw balls at each other and both get hit. Dakota gets hit by Scott and Izzy hits Anne Maria. DJ gets smacked into by Brick. Bridgette is knocked out when Scott hits her. Scott then catches Dawn's ball, but it explodes. Alejandro returns. Alejandro knocks out Brick, and Duncan hits Alejandro, resulting in Jaguar vs. Shark. Izzy then throws a ball at Duncan, who deflects it at her. It explodes on Izzy.*

**Chris: **And the Jaguars win! Their prize: a night in the Reward Tower with unlimited snacks, cable, games, and a hidden Immunity Idol! For coming in second, the Sharks get the Middle Cabin. And in dead last, the Monkeys are in the Boiler Room and WILL send someone home tonight. Meet me at the campfire ceremony!

*later, at the ceremony*

**Chris: **Let's see reasons for elimination. Tyler, you got out first. Ezekiel, near to first as well. Alejandro blew it for you in the end. Scott nearly blew it. So, vote and we'll pass out the all new Immunity symbol!

*shows contestants voting*

**Chris: **Okay then. Now, some safe contestants include... Heather, Cody, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria, and Eva. You all live until tomorrow. Here is your immunity symbol: a hot dog. Chosen by one of our biggest contributors! Now, Lightning, Sierra, and Scott... you're safe too. Now, Alejandro... I'm sorry but... Look out! *throws the hot dog at him* Now, goodbye Feral-zekiel. (*whispers* I've had enough of that guy.)

**Chris: **Now, the stakes were high, as were the hot dogs. Dreams were born and victory mourned. Now, see you next time on Total Drama Greene Island!

*COMMERCIAL FOR NEXT WEEK*  
**Announcer: **Next time on Total Drama Greene Island, the contestants will face a night of pure fear and solitude!

**Chris: **I've hidden a few surprises in the forest.

**Mike, Cameron, and Zoey: **Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Alejandro: **It's high time that we made an alliance.

**Sam: **Ow... ow!

**Announcer: **Total Drama Greene Island, coming soon.


	4. There and Snack Again

Total Drama Greene Island

**Chris:** Welcome to Total Drama Greene Island! I'm Chris McLean! Now, we've gotten a LOT of fan mail asking for all of the original cast members to return for another chance at the million! So we've done just that. Our first batch: you know them, you love them, you hate them: your Total Drama All Stars! Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, Sierra, and Alejandro!

*they step off of the Total Drama Jet, which is behind Chris. Courtney and Gwen are standing next to each other, chatting. Scott walks behind Courtney. Sam is playing two game guys at the same time, while Cameron is trying to sneak away from Sierra. Mike and Zoey are staring into each other's eyes. Heather and Alejandro are both glaring and grinning at each other. Duncan stands to the side, Jo stands way behind the group. Lightning is flexing. Lindsay is on the phone*

**Chris: **Welcome to your new camp, victims... uh, I mean... contestants.

**Duncan: **Great, back on this loser show.

*Chris winks at the camera*

**Chris: **Now, from the rest of the original cast we're bringing back Izzy, Owen, Noah, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Justin, Eva, Beth, Feral-zekiel, Mr. Coconut, Katie, Sadie, Blaineley, and Trent.

*they all step off as well, clutching bags or personal items*

**Chris: **Finally, we have Brick, B, Dawn, Anne Maria, Staci, and the Dakotazoid.

*finally, they step off*

**Chris: **Let's see how they fare on a new battlefield on Total Drama Greene Island!

***THEME SONG***

**Chris:** Okay, now to settle the teams. Duncan, Mike, and Alejandro. Stand in those three spots. You are the pre-chosen team captains. Now, choose quickly. You can each pick... oh, three at a time.

**Alejandro: **I am picking these three because they have earned a grand spot and deserve Alejandro. Heather, Sierra, and Cody.

**Cody: **Whyyyy?

**Sierra: **EEEEEEE!

**Mike: **Well, I choose Zoey, Cameron, and.. Brick.

**Duncan: **DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette.

**DJ and Geoff:** Yeah, man!

**Alejandro: **Now to choose three that I can mostly depend upon. Justin, Scott, and Lightning.

**Mike: **I choose D-ow! *gasp* Back in my day, we didn't stub our toes on gravel! There was no gravel! And I *gasp* Ah. I choose Owen, Izzy, and Noah.

**Duncan: **Leshawna, Gwen, and... fine. Harold.

**Harold:** Yes!

**Alejandro: **Tyler. Beth. Lindsay. Come to Alejandro.

**Mike: **Sam, Dakota, and Trent.

**Duncan: **B, Dawn, and... ugh... Mr. Coconut.

**Alejandro: **Anne Maria, Eva, and... Ezekiel.

**Chris: **Mike, you also choose for Duncan's team.

**Mike: **Umm... Courtney, Jo, and Staci...

**Chris: **Sadie, Katie, Blaineley, to Duncan's team. Now, you are the Golden Jaguars!

**Harold: **Sweet!

**Chris: **Mike, you are the Purple Sharks. Alejandro, Silver Monkeys.

**Alejandro: **Ah, Monkeys are not silver-colored. And few sharks could be classified as pur-

**Chris: **Hey, it's my show. Now, which team will prevail? Which team will totally fail? Find out when we return on Total Drama Greene Island!

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Drama Greene Island! Time for the first challenge of the season, which is called "Red Ball." Red Ball is dodgeball, three ways, but when you're hit... the ball explodes with red paint! Haha! Now, let's get to it!

*Chef passes out balls to each team- seven per team. From the Jaguars- Harold, Duncan, B, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, and Bridgette all hold balls. From Monkeys, it's Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Lightning, Scott, Eva, and Tyler. From the Sharks- Mike, Zoey, Owen, Izzy, Dakota, Jo, and Courtney hold balls.*

**Chef: **So, when you get hit, you step off the court. If you catch it, you can bring someone off court back in. If the ball explodes on you when you catch it, you're out as well. If you get hit with paint, you're out until it is off. You got that!?

**All: **Sir yes sir!

*B quickly gets Geoff's, Bridgette's, Harold's, and DJ's balls. He then aims precisely and hits out Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, Sam, and Staci. Leshawna hurls a ball at Heather who deflects it. Alejandro gets Owen out. Courtney hits out Blaineley and Zoey gets Sierra out. Cameron gets hit out but his ball flies out of his hand right before that, at a precise angle that knocks Lindsay out of the match. Justin gets hit at the same time as Beth and Lightning, though Lightning catches the ball and brings Sierra back in. Katie and Sadie are hit out by Jo, who then gets Cody out. Sierra then fires balls at Jo, who deflects two and gets hit by another. Sierra, in a rage, knocks Mike, Zoey, and Courtney out as well before Trent hits her out. Harold, Trent, and Leshawna are hit out by Scott. B gets hit by Alejandro, but Dawn seizes the moment and strikes out Heather and Alejandro. Eva throws out Gwen. Geoff and Eva throw balls at each other and both get hit. Dakota gets hit by Scott and Izzy hits Anne Maria. DJ gets smacked into by Brick. Bridgette is knocked out when Scott hits her. Scott then catches Dawn's ball, but it explodes. Alejandro returns. Alejandro knocks out Brick, and Duncan hits Alejandro, resulting in Jaguar vs. Shark. Izzy then throws a ball at Duncan, who deflects it at her. It explodes on Izzy.*

**Chris: **And the Jaguars win! Their prize: a night in the Reward Tower with unlimited snacks, cable, games, and a hidden Immunity Idol! For coming in second, the Sharks get the Middle Cabin. And in dead last, the Monkeys are in the Boiler Room and WILL send someone home tonight. Meet me at the campfire ceremony!

*later, at the ceremony*

**Chris: **Let's see reasons for elimination. Tyler, you got out first. Ezekiel, near to first as well. Alejandro blew it for you in the end. Scott nearly blew it. So, vote and we'll pass out the all new Immunity symbol!

*shows contestants voting*

**Chris: **Okay then. Now, some safe contestants include... Heather, Cody, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Anne Maria, and Eva. You all live until tomorrow. Here is your immunity symbol: a hot dog. Chosen by one of our biggest contributors! Now, Lightning, Sierra, and Scott... you're safe too. Now, Alejandro... I'm sorry but... Look out! *throws the hot dog at him* Now, goodbye Feral-zekiel. (*whispers* I've had enough of that guy.)

**Chris: **Now, the stakes were high, as were the hot dogs. Dreams were born and victory mourned. Now, see you next time on Total Drama Greene Island!

*COMMERCIAL FOR NEXT WEEK*  
**Announcer: **Next time on Total Drama Greene Island, the contestants will face a night of pure fear and solitude!

**Chris: **I've hidden a few surprises in the forest.

**Mike, Cameron, and Zoey: **Ahhhhhhhhh!

**Alejandro: **It's high time that we made an alliance.

**Sam: **Ow... ow!

**Announcer: **Total Drama Greene Island, coming soon.


End file.
